<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>should have taken library duty by ladyrenx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908359">should have taken library duty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrenx/pseuds/ladyrenx'>ladyrenx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, anyway just soft sweet and funny, but ahsoka is sick of it, just a lil fluff, like good for them but man she needs a break, no beta we die like men, nothing major they're just so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrenx/pseuds/ladyrenx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ahsoka tries to set some ground rules after finding out Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan have started a relationship. She's gonna lose her mind if she walks in on them and their PDA one more time. They don't seem to care though!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>should have taken library duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long trip to Naboo from Coruscant for one particularly worn-out Jedi Padawan. She had flown this route before, knew it by heart. Each star they passed, she could name. Every little detail of the flight path was etched into the backs of her eyelids when she shut her eyes. </p><p>She was neurotic for a reason. Anakin was finally letting her take more of a lead in her training and she couldn’t wait to be on Naboo and get some real work done. Sure, it wasn’t as exciting as fighting a war, but she craved responsibility. After weeks of bothering her masters, they were finally giving in to her impatient demands. </p><p>The only downside? Well, actually the only three downsides? Went by the names of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala. </p><p>Ahsoka wasn’t an idiot. It didn’t take long for her to start to put the pieces together when the senator and two Jedi’s had begun a romantic partnership. She’d about died when Anakin finally confirmed it to her, and since then things had only gotten worse. They had to hide it from everybody, but since Ahsoka knew they didn’t hide a thing when she was around.</p><p>Honestly, she was going to be sick one of these days if she had to watch them flirt shamelessly with each other. </p><p>As she walked down the long hallway to the senator’s room on the ship, she hoped, no she prayed, that her masters hadn’t already gotten to Padmé first. </p><p>Her prayers were not heard. After Padmé called for her to enter the room, she found all three of them spending time together. “Can we please set some ground rules this week before I lose my mind?” Ahsoka asked as she stood by the door, a pained expression on her face.</p><p>“We already have the plan set, Snips, what else do we need to go over?” Anakin asked, pulling himself away from messing with Padmé while she got ready to address his padawan.</p><p>Ahsoka bit back the sarcastic reply she wanted and went with, “No, not the protection detail. I’m talking about this.” She motioned with her hands to the three lovebirds in the apartment, “I’m sure you’re all very excited to be away from the council, and you have nothing to hide in here, but I’m going to put my lightsabers through my eyes if I have to keep bearing witness.”</p><p>They were silent, and Ahsoka started backpedaling. It wasn’t that she hated them being in a relationship, she just hated watching them be affectionate around her all the time. “You know I’m really happy for you all! I have no idea how this is going to work, but I’m happy for you.” </p><p>“Getting soft on us, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. </p><p>Her eyes narrowed, "Master Kenobi, I mean this will all due respect, but if you call me soft one more time I will drop you out the airlock into the closest sun." Ahsoka glanced at the windows, noting the specks of stars rushing by the side of the ship, then looked back at Obi-Wan.</p><p>“I heard it, she’s happy for us,” Anakin said as he wrapped his arms around his lovers and pulled them in tight. Padmé immediately started laughing and Obi-Wan softened up in the close proximity of their affection. </p><p>“This! This is what I’m talking about!” Ahsoka resisted the urge to stamp a foot on the ground as the three of them collapsed back into their love triangle like a dying star. She crossed her arms. “I’m going to tell the council. I’m being seduced by the dark side. I’m going to crash this ship planetside. I’m going to overthrow the Senate.” </p><p>She waited, watching for any reaction. It didn’t come. They were so self-absorbed in the puddle of love they had sunken into to notice the ramblings of an exhausted padawan. “Forget it! Forget it. When the council finds out about you idiots, I’ll be the first in line to say told you so. You’re so obvious it hurts.”</p><p>Ahsoka turned for the door, changing her mind as she turned to face them again. “Can I say one thing? Hey, can you stop kissing? Gods, stop KISSING!” She shouted, getting the attention of all three love drunk morons. “If you don’t invite me to the secret wedding, I’ll burn a small village down.” </p><p>With that, she left the senator’s room. They were laughing as she left. Ahsoka just wanted to go to bed and not think about it. She wanted to get a little bit of sleep before they got to Naboo, where things would inevitably be worse. </p><p>As she walked to her room, she stopped by a stretch of outward-facing windows. Ahsoka could see herself in the reflection of the pane, barely visible in front of the stars racing by. She signed, “I should have taken the library duty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clearing out an old draft that I polished up! Hope you enjoyed our favorite troublemaker being scarred by her chosen family!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>